pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Episodio 19: Seven Swords
Este es el décimo noveno episodio de Gundam 00 SEED Destiny.hh Sinopsis Fecha: 26 de octubre del 76 EC Ubicación: Región minera - Unión Sudafricana Era el anochecer en la mina a cielo abierto donde se había librado varios combates entre las fuerzas de ZAFT del norte y la EA del sur por el control de las zonas mineras de la región como una guerra civil africana. La región de aquella zona había sido bendecido con una gran cantidad de materia prima muy valiosos para la fabricación de numerosos MS avanzados y otras armas de destrucción, por lo que ambas facciones de ambos lados se enfrentaron entre si cerca de la frontera que dividía el continente negro desde hace 2 años y parecía no terminar nunca. Hasta ahora... El Gundam Dynames intervino en los combates atacando a las fuerzas de la EA y el Gundam Kyrios ataco a los de ZAFT, dejándolos completamente abrumados y debilitados. Posteriormente, ambos Gundams sellaron el 30% de las minas de la región y desaparecieron. Ahora habían pasado 5 semanas desde la firma del tratado de paz de ambas facciones para respetar la neutralidad de la región y mantener firme la frontera africana. Incluso a pesar de la declaración de guerra 2 semanas después, no se había librado ninguna batalla en esta misma zona o el resto de la frontera por temor a que Celestial Being vuelva intervenir. Ahora los restos de los vehículos de ataques y MS de tanto ZAFT y la EA estaban esparcidos por doquier cerca de una base minera que ahora era como un gran estercolero de chatarra. En medio de ese estercolero, un grupo de 3 hombres caminan un poco, y el líder se acerca a los restos de un ZAKU. Líder del grupo: Joder, esos Celestial como se llame lo ponen todo patas arriba. (dijo, rascándose el lado de la barba) El líder se trataba de un hombre alto de unos 35 años con rasgos de Oriente Medio, con una constitución musculosa como un guerrillero y tenía una melena despeinada de color roja, al igual que la barba. Hombre pérsico: La economía de este país depende de estos campos de minas. A causa de esto, se verán afectados muchos países africanos incluido PLANT y sus corporaciones también. Parece que la gente no les importa si es por detener los conflictos. La tercera persona del grupo (con cola de caballo) se acerca un poco a su líder con un móvil en la mano. Hombre 1: ¡Comandante! Una llamada del PMC Trust. El hombre pérsico coge el móvil y lo traslada a su oído para hablar con la persona del PMC Trust. Hombre pérsico: Ali Al Saachez al habla. Oye, ¿qué es eso de que se a cancelado? ¡Yo ya estoy aquí! (grito, mostrando irritación en su voz) Los mercenarios como nosotros vivimos de los conflictos. ¡A este paso Moralia estará arruinada! El hombre llamado Ali Al Saachez se quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de asentir. Saachez: De acuerdo. Regresaremos a la base. (dijo antes de colgar el móvil) Hombre 1: ¿Qué ocurre? Ali reprimió una sonrisa antes de mirar a su subordinado con el rabillo del ojo. Saachez: Por lo visto los peces gordos de la AEU han empezado a mover el culo. Ubicación: Parlamento central de la AEU - Bruselas - Bélgica - AEU Una vez que todos los miembros del parlamento de la AEU se hayan reunido para discutir sobre los principales problemas tras la declaración de guerra hace 3 semanas, estos contemplaron con cierto asombro y horror como iba la guerra. Durante las 2 ultimas semanas, los ejércitos de ZAFT en la Comunidad Africana habían presionado al ejército de la EA del sur al punto de poder volver a ocupar La Tour en cuestión de momento y sus tropas están demasiado desgastados para contraatacar y sus suministro de apoyo del continente europeo apenas pudieron ir a ellos debido al peligro de fuerzas de reconocimiento de ZAFT los interceptara para dejarles sin suministros. Por otra parte, la misteriosa organización conocida como Celestial Being ''ya había empezado a hacer sus intervenciones armadas, principalmente en Europa. Ya se habían registrado más de 4 ataques de sus Gundams en África, Gran Bretaña, España (en ellas solo destruyeron varios navíos de guerra que iba a travesar el Atlántico) y la más importante fue en la semana anterior cuando destruyeron la Base Gulnahan en Arabia, justo en las fronteras de Azadistan. Nadie dudaba de que la base de la EA conocida como la '''Puerta de Lohengrin '''ubicado en el barranco Gulnahan era inexpugnable incluso para las propias tropas de ZAFT que fracasaron varios intentos de asediarlo. Fueron 3 operaciones fallidas por intentar conquistar el territorio y parecía que todo el territorio de Oriente Medio les iba a pertenecer a la EA con la retirada de las fuerzas de ZAFT. Sin embargo, Celestial Being hizo su intento por apoderarse de esa zona y triunfo en su completa destrucción de la base y sus fuerzas en pocos minutos. Los miembros parlamentarios miraron cada folleto en sus manos donde veían las imágenes de los destrozos de la base y MS y también ponía el numero de perdidas humanas y recursos de guerra. Y lo que es aún peor, ZAFT se aprovechara de la debilitada presencia de la EA y atacaría a la base de Suez y perdería todo el control de Oriente Medio. Ahora todos estaban desesperados por este suceso y se temían que esto iba a empeorar cada vez más hasta el punto de volver sitiar su Elevador Orbital de nuevo y la economía de la AEU vuelva a bajar de nuevo. Sin embargo una de los parlamentarios se le ocurrió una idea para mantener su poderío militar frente a Celestial Being, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Miembro 1: ¿Por qué deberíamos enviar tropas a Moralia? Miembro femenino: Necesitamos al PMC de Moralia para el desarrollo espacial. Lo acordamos durante el último meenting europeo. Miembro 1: Aunque su economía esté a punto de desmoronarse, si desplegamos tropas para proteger Moralia, es posible que Celestial Being... (argumento antes de ser interrumpido) Miembro femenino: Por eso vamos a enviar tropas. (contra-argumento, interrumpiéndolo) Miembro 1: Pero si mi país envía a su ejército a territorios extranjeros, la opinión pública... (comenzó hablar de nuevo antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo) Miembro femenino: En lugar de concentrarse a los sucesos que ocurrieron hace trescientos años, deberíamos centrarnos más en los intereses de la AEU. Científico: Podemos dejarles el desarrollo colonial a la UNION y PLANT. (argumento) Sin nuestro apoyo económico, no podrán tener resultados. Miembro 3: Si bien puede ser cierto para una nación con una economía tan fuerte como la suya, pero mi país está pasando por varias dificultades por la guerra. (declaro opinando lo contrario de su compatriota) Científico: Todos estamos tan desesperados por la guerra ahora, pero no podemos volver a retroceder de nuevo como hace cinco años. Miembro 1: Es imposible expandirnos por el espacio mientras PLANT siga existiendo hay afuera. Si dejamos que los coordinadores se hagan con el control del espacio, perderemos nuestra última frontera. Director: Exactamente. (declaro finalmente) Todas las caras se fijaron en el director del parlamento para escuchar su declaración ahora. Director: No podemos permitir que nuestra economía vuelva a decaer por esta guerra, ni menos que Celestial Being interfiera en nuestros asuntos militares. De hecho, acabo de ser informado de que el Consejo Supremo de PLANT están planeando enviar tropas hacia Moralia también. Esta declaración sorprendió a todos de choque al escuchar que PLANT, la facción enemiga de la Tierra planean exactamente lo mismo que ellos, o solo pretende capturar Moralia. Miembro 3: ¿En serio? ¿Que le hace pensar que ZAFT quiere adueñarse de Moralia ahora? Director: Yo no he dicho que ZAFT pretendan capturar Moralia. (se enderezo un poco haciendo pausa) Lo que digo es que ZAFT pretende hacer una pequeña cooperación con nosotros para atacar a Celestial Being de una vez. Según escuche, enviara una unidad especial anti-Celestial Being como los nuevos Flags de la UNION, aunque no se que sin exactamente. Miembro 3: ¿Y usted piensa cooperar con el enemigo? Si hacemos eso, tanto la UNION y la Liga de Reforma se volverá- Director: Eso dos ya tienen sus problemas al igual que nosotros. (interrumpió argumentando sin problemas) No pretendo desertar a la Alianza, pero deberían plantearse que tanto nosotros, la Tierra y PLANT tenemos un enemigo en común y todos pensamos en acabar con ello. No podemos dejar que la UNION siga utilizar nuestras tropas y recursos para su beneficio e incluso la inseguridad de nuestro Elevador. Y quien sabe. (se detuvo en una pequeña sonrisa) Si logramos que esta cooperación tenga éxito, es posible que PLANT nos permita establecer nuestras propias colonias en el espacio sin ningún conflicto con la UNION y la Liga Reformista. Todos se quedaron mirando al director con pocas expresiones, centrados solo en sus pensamientos sobre el plan que tienen en mente y hay algunos que no quisieran aprobarlo así. Pero, por otra parte algunos pensaron bien y esta podría ser su oportunidad de quedar libre de la guerra y no malgastar sus recursos por otra nación dominante. Director: Sugiero que sólo aquellos países en favor del plan estén obligados a desplegar tropas en Moralia en colaboración de ZAFT. Miembro 1: En ese caso... (empezó antes de ser interrumpido por el Director) Director: Sin embargo... esta acción debe ser anunciada como una medida conjunta no de la Alianza Terrestre. Sino de la AEU en colaboración con PLANT. Nosotros seremos los paladines que vayan en auxilio hacia Moralia. Opening 2: Infinity Fin del opening '''Ubicación: Puente de mando - Ptolemaios - Lagrange 1 - Órbita Terrestre' Feldt: GN Drive, enlace óptimo. Carga de partículas GN, actualmente al setenta y cinco por ciento. Estado de dispersión, en espera al cuarenta por ciento. (declaro leyendo su monitor en un solo tono inexpresivo) Ninguna señal no identificada en nuestro rango de visión. Christina: Oíd, ya llevamos una semana sin hacer nada al respecto, solo vigilar la zona. Además hay numerables conflictos en todas partes, y todavía no a asignado ninguna misión al respecto. Lasse: No te preocupes. (argumento sin mirarla) Puede que Veda cambie de opinión al respecto. Christina: ¿De que hablas? (pregunto un poco nerviosa como si se lo tomara como una broma) Sala de reunión ' Allelujah: ¿Te has enterado? El Meister verde levanto la vista para mirar a su compañero sentado en una mesa para atenderle un poco. Lockon: ¿De que? Allelujah: Me entere de que hace varios días antes de nuestra ultima misión a habido una batalla cerca de la base de ZAFT en Carpentaria, donde se enfrentaron la nave Minerva con una fuerza de la Alianza de treinta Mobile Suits. Desconozco todos los detalles pero al parecer el Minerva se las arreglo para acabar con las fuerzas y destruir una base oculta en ella. Lockon: La verdad es que no me extraña en absoluto sobre esto, ya que ellos tienen a ese Gundam suyo. Allelujah: ¿Te refieres al Impulse? (pregunto levantando un poco la vista) Bueno, la verdad tampoco no me extrañaría a mi. Desde que vi las habilidades de ese Mobile Suit en el monitor de Feldt, me quede tan asombrado que preferiría no enfrentarme a él. Lockon: Ni yo. Incluso después de ver de que su piloto adquirió la misma capacidad de Setsuna no me toparía con él. Allelujah: Hablando de eso. (dijo cambiando de tema) ¿Crees que volveremos a encontrarnos con el Freedom? El Meister verde se quedo un poco pensativo al tener que recordar al Gundam blanco y sobre sus increíbles habilidades que eludió cada una de sus ataques incluso teniendo a Setsuna en el equipo, y sin embargo logro apenas superarlos en esas habilidades del piloto experimentado conocido como Kira Yamato. Sinceramente nadie querría volver a cruzarse con ese Gundam en solitario. Excepto uno... A pocos metros, el miembro más joven de los Meisters y único coordinador estaba solo mirando a través de una escotilla la inmensidad del vasto espacio con la imagen de la Tierra en frente, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación que tenían sus otros compañeros, pero no había podido evitar escuchar la mención de tanto el Impulse como el Freedom. El solo dirigió su rabillo de ojo hacia los 2 Meisters charlando sentados sobre los 2 Gundams sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto, escondiendo cualquier pensamiento relevante. Entonces la puerta de la sala se abre automáticamente y entra Sumeragi, acercándose hacia los 2 Meisters. Sumeragi: Perdón si os interrumpo, pero tenemos una nueva misión. (dijo parándose frente a ellos) Allelujah: ¿Una nueva misión? Lockon: Ya era hora. Vamos a ello. (comento con buen humor) Sumeragi: Pero antes... (dijo llamando la atención) Deberían saber que esta vez sera complicada. Según el informe de espionaje, el presidente de Moralia y los ministros de los principales países de la AEU están asistiendo a una reunión en secreto. Allelujah: ¿Moralia? (pregunta poniéndose de pie) ¿El PMC esta involucrado? Sumeragi: Eso parece. Lockon: ¿Te refieres a ese grupo de mercenarios? Tieria: Exactamente. Todos, excepto Setsuna voltearon sus miradas para ver a Tieria entrar en la sala para acercarse hacia el grupo para añadir más información. Tieria: Pero ellos no serán los únicos. Por lo visto PLANT también va a formar parte de esto. Allelujah: ¿¡PLANT!? (pregunto realmente sorprendido y conmocionado) Tieria: El Consejo Supremo a aprobado enviar tropas hacia Moralia en colaboración con la AEU. Lockon: Espera. PLANT va a cooperar con la AEU. Sumeragi: No exactamente. Como ya sabéis, aunque la AEU sea un aliado de la UNION, en realidad no se llevan como tal y este solo quiere continuar su progreso por si misma. Además, después de haber sufrido por la anterior guerra y la poca influencia de la Alianza por nuestras intervenciones, no me extrañaría que quieran separarse de la Alianza, pero querer aliarse con ZAFT para lanzar una operación de ataque sobre nosotros es ir demasiado lejos. Allelujah: Entonces, ¿que podemos hacer? Tieria: Es obvio. (dijo con un tono neutral) Tenemos que hacer nuestra intervención. Y por cierto. (declaro un poco) Entre las fuerzas de ZAFT que se va a enviar, estará el Minerva allí. Tras terminar la frase, la cara de Setsuna empezó a mirar directamente a Tieria, mientras los otros se quedaron en silencio aparentemente sorprendidos. Allelujah: ¿El Minerva? Sumeragi: Si, o eso fue lo que predijo Veda ahora- Setsuna: Entonces, ¿ellos vendrán? Los 4 voltearon para mirar a Setsuna acercándose hacia ellos obviamente interesado por la misión de hoy. Setsuna: ¿El Minerva estará allí? Sumeragi: Pues si, ¿por que lo preguntas? (pregunto un poco confusa por la extraña actitud del Meister azul) Lockon: Ah, es por el Impulse. Por lo visto se a ganado una gran enemistad entre Setsuna y el piloto de aquella unidad desde antes. (comento explicando a la estratega) Sumeragi miro los ojos inexpresivos del joven de Oriente Medio y sin duda parecía que ocultaba un rencor o algo personal con el Impulse, seguro por su encuentro en Junius Seven o tal vez su piloto representaba un grave peligro debido a que también es un usuario del SEED. Sumeragi: Escucha, Setsuna. No importa si tienes algo personal con el Impulse, te pido que no vuelvas a subestimarlo, ya que a pesar de que no posea un GN Drive un Gundam sigue siendo un Gundam. ¿te ha quedado claro? (dijo en un tono formal) Setsuna: Sí. Sumeragi: Bien. (asintió antes de volverse hacia los demás) Ahora todos debéis preparaos para el despliegue. Los 4 a la vez: ¡Recibido! Una vez dicho esto, la estratega se retira hacia sus aposentos dejando a los 4 solos, y en un instante Setsuna había entrecerrado los ojos ligeramente con un solo pensamiento. ''Destruir. Tierra '''Ubicación: Pasillos - Minerva - Mediterráneo - AEU Shinn esperaba impacientemente en la sala privada de Athrun, desesperadamente queriendo saber por qué no se están desplegando a Moralia. Primero trató de obtener una respuesta de Rey o Luna, pero ninguno dio una satisfactoria, muy para su disgusto. Ahora después de lo que pareció una eternidad la puerta se abrió y el Mayor peli azul salio y se fijo en su joven subordinado. Athrun: Shinn. (dijo incorporándose rápidamente en si mismo) Shinn: Señor. (comenzó) Me gustaría saber si es cierto que vamos a cooperar con la AEU, si ellos son de la Alianza. Athrun lo miro por un momento antes de responder. Athrun: No es que ellos simpaticen con la UNION. Verás la AEU siempre a tenido una gran rivalidad con la UNION desde hace bastante tiempo incluso antes de que se fundara la Alianza y aún tiene bastante recelo por cooperar con ellos en esta y la anterior guerra. La AEU no tiene tanta tolerancia hacia los coordinadores como la UNION o la Liga Reformista que yo sepa, y la única razón por la que se unió fue porque pensaban que PLANT les impidiera su colonización del espacio. Shinn: Pero, ¿por qué quería hacer una alianza con nosotros de todas formas? (pregunto de nuevo estando en duda de esto) Athrun: Yo también me gustaría saber, pero seguro que sera cosas de políticos. (dijo antes de moverse y marcharse por los pasillos) Athrun camino un poco lejos del piloto del Impulse, pero este de repente lo detuvo con un simple: Shinn: Espera. (dijo haciendo que se detuviera y llamando su atención) Escuche que van a planear un ataque secreto hacia Celestial Being, ¿verdad? Athrun: Solo escuche que es probable que ellos aparezca a intervenir en su aumento de tropas y Mobile Suits allí, por lo que el cuartel general pensó que sería una oportunidad de atacarlos a ellos nosotros, aunque desconozco muchas cosas al respecto. Pero debemos estar preparados para esto cuando llegue el momento. (indico hacia su subordinado) Shinn: Claro. Yo me enfrentare a ellos y ya verán de que estoy hecho. (dijo con orgullo) Athrun dio una mirada de desaprobación hacia el joven piloto de ZAFT sobre su comportamiento impulsivo y como subestimaba al enemigo. El recordaba como termino en la primera pelea contra el Gundam azul y como se dejo llevar por la ira para luego destruir la base de la EA en Carpentaria hace apenas 2 semanas. El todavía tiene que madurar. Athrun: Escucha, Shinn, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, tu- Shinn: ¿Que te pasa ahora? (espeto con furia emanando) No voy a destruir otra base ahora, solo voy acabar con esos Gundams? Athrun: Ya lo se, solo es que no quiero que hagas una cosa imprudente como aquella vez que te enfrentaste con aquel Gundam. Tuviste suerte de haber sobrevivido a ello y puede que la próxima no la tengas, así que no arriesgues tu vida en esto, ¿entendido? Shinn apenas vacilo ante el discurso de su superior pero tuvo que obedecer por lo anterior dicho ahora. Shinn: Vale. No lo haré. Athrun dio una sonrisa leve en su cara antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse y dejando solo a Shinn en los pasillos. Ubicación: Ministerio de Exteriores francés - París - Francia - AEU Ministro francés: ¿Apoyo técnico para desarrollar la tecnología de energía solar? Marina: Solicitamos ayuda con todo corazón. (declaro al ministro) En su búsqueda para buscar energía para revitalizar la economía de su país casi al borde de una guerra civil, Marina Ismail había viajado a Francia para pedir ayuda a una de las naciones de la AEU para que le prestara parte de su economía, ya que Francia era uno de los países más ricos de Europa y sin duda era el indicado perfecto para apoyar a la nación de Oriente Medio. O eso pensó la princesa. Ministro: Nuestro país siempre a estado dispuesto a ayudar, pero... ahora que nosotros estamos en guerra ahora, dudo mucho de que seamos capaces de enviar nuestros técnicos hacia esa región, ni menos a un país con una situación altamente inestable. Además nuestro Ascensor Orbital aún no es operativo de nuevo. Es casi prácticamente imposible que seamos capaces de ayudarte en esta situación. Marina: Comprendo... (respondió cortésmente) Ministro: Trataré de agilizar el suministro de alimentos a Azadistán. (termino poniéndose de pie) Marina: Se lo agradezco. (dijo ella también poniéndose de pie) Después de que terminara la reunión el ministro miro a través de una ventana del segundo piso como la princesa azadistana se metía dentro de su limusina. Ministro: La joven reina inexperta en la diplomacia lucha para salvar su país... Aunque la compadezco, no tenemos el lujo de ser caritativos. (dijo para si mismo) Todo depende de Moralia. Espacio Ubicación: Vagón del tren lineal - Elevador Orbital de la UNION Feldt: La República de Moralia. (declaro examinando en su PDA digital donde se muestra un mapa de la región) Una pequeña nación del sur de Europa, fundada hace veintitrés años en el año cincuenta tres. Cuenta con una población de ciento ochenta mil habitantes, pero más de tres millones de trabajadores extranjeros, incluido coordinadores de PLANT trabajan allí. De entre unas cuatro mil corporaciones civiles, más de un veinte por ciento pertenece al PMC. El PMC se encarga de desplegar mercenarios, el entrenamiento del personal militar, transporte y desarrollo armamentístico y el mantenimiento de un ejército privado. Es una compañía militar que lleva a cabo todo ese tipo de negocios. Sumeragi: Que explicada, Feldt. (felicito con asombro) Feldt: Es mi deber. (dijo con el mismo tono) Christina: Sumeragi-san. (aviso, llamando su atención) Moralia es ese país que atrae inversiones de contratistas militares privados proporcionándoles beneficio, ¿no? ¿Por qué no ha sido nuestro objetivo hasta ahora? La estratega da una cálida sonrisa hacia la joven operadora castaña antes de contestar. Sumeragi: Si acabamos con todas las guerras, se quedarán sin negocios. Si desaparecieran silenciosamente sería lo mejor. El tren siguió descendiendo por el ascensor, apunto de atravesar la atmósfera. Tierra Ubicación: Base militar de la MSWAD - Estados Unidos - UNION Un baso de plástico blanco se deja caer en la base de la máquina de café y rápidamente se llena de café. Una mano coge el vaso de plástico, siendo la de Graham, quien lucía con una sonrisa interesada por unos acontecimientos que acababa de escuchar. Graham: Parece que Moralia está desafiando a Celestial Being. (comento antes de volverse hacia Billy) Billy: Y tanto la AEU y PLANT le están dando apoyo. (añadió mirando a Graham) Graham: ¿Es eso cierto de que la AEU va a desertar a la UNION tras este pacto? Billy: Bueno, no se como decirlo. Es cierto que la AEU está colaborando en secreto con el enemigo ahora, pero de seguro que sera porque el Consejo Supremo le garantizaría a la AEU para completar el Sistema de Energía Solar y seguir con el desarrollo espacial. De cualquier formar, no creo que la respuesta de Blue Cosmos vaya tardar en dar respuesta al ver la colaboración de la AEU y PLANT. Y apuesto que Moralia también está pensando en revitalizar su estancada economía. Graham camina con su taza hacia la ventana para mirar a su Flag. Billy: Aunque su país se convierta en un campo de batalla como resultado, siguen necesitando la ayuda de tanto la AEU y ZAFT. Y además, de seguro que están pensando en capturar uno de esos Gundams. (se detuvo para hacer pausa) Y hablando de ZAFT. ¿Has escuchado sobre el Minerva? Graham: No. Billy: Por lo visto es un nuevo tipo de nave de ZAFT de ultima generación, fruto del Proyecto Nuevo Milenium, y se diría que tiene una reputación idéntica que el Arcángel. Se dice que es una nave muy rápida y armada hasta los dientes con misiles y un potente cañón de positrones, pero esta muy escasos de pilotos, teniendo tan solo tres combatientes, y uno de ellos es un Gundam. Graham: ¿Un Gundam? Billy: Sí, una unidad idéntica a uno de los prototipos que creo Orb, pero este es de mayor reproducción. Escuche que aquella nave atravesó varias dificultades para llegar a la Tierra en tan solo tres semanas desde la Armería militar del Lagrange 4, donde se produjo el ataque terrorista allí. Graham asintió un poco al escuchar solo la mención del "Ataque terrorista en la Armería militar". El Mayor de vuelo conocía muy bien lo que ocurrió exactamente y se rumorea que Celestial Being estuvo involucrado en ese ataque contra los terroristas, que en realidad era el famoso 81ª Batallón independiente Phantom Pain. Graham: Escuche que hace dos semanas una pequeña flota se enfrento a una nave de ZAFT que atraco en Orb y de inmediato fue destruido por la ayuda de Celestial Being, ¿no? Billy: Así es. Aquella nave era el Minerva y había demostrado ser muy tenaz ante los ataques de los buques y su Gundam también era muy bueno derribando una gran cantidad de tanto Windams y Flags hasta la aparición de Celestial Being, que parecía estar colaborando con el Gundam de ZAFT. Después de eso, el Minerva pudo llegar con seguridad a Carpentaria y dos días después se enfrento a otro ataque de la Alianza con treinta Windams, y increíblemente logro vencer a las fuerzas y destruir la base oculta. El piloto as rubio se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos al procesar la información de su compañero y finalmente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa impresionada. Graham: Vaya, de sin duda parece una nave bastante capaz como el Arcángel, y el piloto de aquel Gundam que mencionaste también parece bastante tenaz como el de Strike o tal vez... (dijo entrecerrando sus ojos un poco) Aquel Gundam... Billy lo miro algo extrañado antes de que Graham bajara su cabeza para volver a mirar al científico ingeniero. Graham: De cualquier manera, dejaremos este asunto al As de ZAFT y la AEU. Ubicación: Minerva - espacio aéreo de Moralia - República de Moralia Por fin, después de una semana, el poderoso buque de ZAFT llego a su destino, sobrevolando sus ciudades costeras para adentrarse en sus prados y allí descender en su base militar donde se reuniría la coalición de los 2 ejércitos. Dentro de una sala, los pilotos del Minerva observaban desde las escotillas los enormes rascacielos desde arriba, y les había asombrados a todos lo enormes que eran a pesar de haber sufrido la catástrofe de los impactos de Junius Seven conocido como Breaking the World.'' En cambio Shinn estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados pensando en la batalla que iba a dar lugar en ese lugar previsto de los enfrentamientos. Poco después de esta hay de píe, por lo menos 22 minutos, el joven piloto del Impulse decide marcharse sin llamar la atención de los demás para ir al hangar y seguir entrenando con el Impulse. Al salir de la sala, pasan por detrás Athrun y su grupo, quienes lo miran sin decir nada y simplemente dejarlo ir. Athrun lo miro un poco al preguntarse que tenía en la mente del joven pero luego lo ignoro y entro adentro de la sala, al igual que los demás. '''Sala del capitán ' Meyrin: Treinta minutos para llegar al lugar previsto. (anuncio desde su posición) Talia: Mantener el rumbo y seguir en línea. Timonel: Si, señora. Durante el viaje, Arthur no pudo poner una expresión de inseguridad por este pacto ni menos por haber entrado en territorio enemigo. Arthur: Capitana, ¿crees que es seguro hacer este tratado con la AEU? (pregunto mirando a la cara de Talia) No me parece muy razonable esto. Talia: Si te soy sincera, yo también me gustaría ser sospechosa de esto, pero fue decisión del Consejo Supremo de enviarnos a Moralia como base de un plan de atacar a los Gundams y fue aprobada por el presidente, de seguro viendo una oportunidad de poner a prueba al Escuadrón G ahora. (termino haciendo un poco de pausa para continuar) Además, el consejo garantizo a la AEU de ayudarles a completar su Ascensor Orbital y darles acceso a crear sus colonias espaciales, a cambio de que abandone la guerra, al menos. Arthur: Entonces, la AEU desertaría a la Alianza, ¿no es así? La capitana soltó un suave suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza antes de contestar a la pregunta de su delegado. Talia: Es posible, pero pensándolo bien no me gustaría ver la reacción de la UNION además de la Liga Reformista. Me pregunto si ellos tomarán el mismo camino... De ese modo, el Minerva siguió avanzando por los campos en dirección hacia el norte, donde se encontraría con la base militar en varios minutos. Ubicación: Mansión de China - China - HRL Wang: ¿Un operación militar conjunta de la AEU y Moralia, incluso también ZAFT? (pregunto medio girando su cabeza mirando con el rabillo a Hong) Hong: Es un despliegue de regimientos. (explico desde atrás de ella) Además, la fundación militar privada PMC Trust también tomara parte en la operación. También escuche que entre el mando de ZAFT solo estará el Minerva. Wang: ¿¡El Minerva!? (pregunto sorprendida mirando directamente hacia Hong) Hong: Sí. Con todos los Mobile Suits combinados, se estima que el número total de unidades supere las ciento treinta y cinco. La chica china dejo su taza en la mesa y se levanto para mirar a la terraza para pensar en la situación de la misión. Wang: De sin duda está misión será muy importante y gran desafió par los Gundams Meisters. Después de esto, el mundo no podrá ignorar más a Celestial Being. Ubicación: Habitación de hotel - en algún lugar de Estados Unidos - UNION Christina: ¡Sumeragi-san! El vuelo hasta Moralia no saldrá hasta mañana. Podemos tomarnos tiempo libre, ¿verdad? Sumeragi: ¿Tenéis ganas? Christina: Sí. (respondió alegre levantando un brazo hacia arriba) Sumeragi: Entonces de acuerdo. (respondió en un tono de buena madre) Christa se levanto de su cama entusiasmada y se dirigió a la de Feldt, quien estaba revisando su PDA sentada. Ella no se había enterado lo que planeaba su compañera para ella. Christina: Feldt, vamos de compras. Feldt: Todavía no he analizado el plan de la misión... (dijo en respuesta con el mismo tono) Christina: Es igual, vamos. (dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y haciéndolo levantar de la cama) Después de una misión, el preció de los artículos siempre sube. Sumeragi vio como Christa arrastro a Feldt hacia la puerta siguiendo hablando. Christina: Tenemos que comprar todo lo que queramos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Feldt: Pero el análisis de los datos... (dijo tratando de resistir antes de mirar a Sumeragi como ultima esperanza) Sumeragi-san... La estratega miro un poco a las 2 joven coordinadoras como una madre a sus hijas; una queriendo ir de compras y una muy trabajadora. Ella ensancho un poco su sonrisa hacia la peli rosa, al tener algo en la mente sobre este asunto. Sumeragi: Sabes, Feldt, llevas trabajando todo el día sin descanso, no te vendría mal ir de compras con Christa... Feldt: ¿¡Queee!? (gimió incrédulo al oír, al ver que su ultima esperanza se hizo añicos) Christina: ¡Pues bien, haya vamos! (grito con entusiasmo antes de arrastrar a Feldt fuera de la habitación) Feldt: Pero... Una vez que hayan salido, Sumeragi quedo sola aún agitando la mano en señal de despedida sonriendo. Sumeragi: Que lo paséis bieeen. Luego la estratega castaña se dirigió a un pequeño frigorífico e inmediatamente abrió la tapa para revelar una serie de botellas de cerveza que ella misma había escondido para esta ocasión. Sumeragi: Al fin podremos estar a solas. (dijo sonriendo mientras cogía una botella) Ubicación: Isla desierta - algún lugar del Indico El Exia descendió hacia la pequeña isla sin pretensiones en el océano Índico que se utilizaba como base secreta. Después de que aterrizó en la fuente de un afloramiento rocoso, la cabina se abrió y Setsuna salió del Gundam azul, como él se dejó caer al suelo, vio 2 figuras delante de él, Lockon y Ian. Ian: Vaya, justo a tiempo, Setsuna. Te hemos preparado una sorpresa. (dijo sonriendo) Lockon: Es cierto. Agárrate fuerte a lo que vas a ver. (añadió sonriendo detrás de Ian) Haro: ¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! Ian: Ya he instalado el equipo adicional del Dynames. (explico apuntando con el dedo en el Gundam en cuestión, que ahora tenía un escudo manto similar a plena que lo cubre) Y esto es para ti. (indico señalando a un enorme contenedor unido a un camión que se sienta detrás de él) El contenedor en el camión trajo en sí a una posición vertical y se abrió, después de hacerlo, un estante se deslizó fuera del lado, montado en ella había 2 espadas doble filo de la diferente longitud, las cuchillas de forma similar a una punta de flecha. Ian: Las GN Blades modificadas para el Exia. Al igual que la GN Sword, emiten partículas comprimidas, y pueden cortar hasta tres metros de carbono E sin ningún problema. Qué, ¿impresionado? El coordinador de Oriente Medio se quedo mirando los nuevos armamentos de su Gundam, y aunque no lo pareciera estaba impresionado desde adentro. Lockon: Gundam Seven Swords. Ya empieza a parecerse más al nombre en clave del Exia, ¿no? Ian: Escuche sobre vuestro fracaso en Orb, pero tal vez estos nuevos armamentos sea vuestra solución ante esa unidad Gundam, ¿no? Setsuna escucho lo que acababa de decir el ingeniero mecánico y trato de ocultar su frustración al escuchar la mención "unidad Gundam" si en realidad para él no es un Gundam. El no quería oír más de eso y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se volvió hacia el Exia, llamando la atención de los 2. Ian: ¿Que pasa? ¿Es algo que dije? (pregunto confuso) Lockon: No, tranquilo, no es nada. (dijo tranquilo mirando a Setsuna) Solo es que aún se siente un poco frustrado por su derrota, pero el nunca se dará por vencido. Créeme, de seguro que le habrá gustado esas nuevas armas. Una vez dicho esto, Setsuna se poso al pie de su Gundam en toda su gloria y todo rastro de frustración mental desapareció al ver la exhibición de poder que representa en el mecha azul. El Exia era toda la existencia de Setsuna, o mejor dicho; el mismo, como la encarnación de la erradicación de la guerra. El que destruirá a todos los actos violentos y a aquellos que se interponga en su camino, incluido a los Gundams falsos. Setsuna: Exia... mi Gundam... Hablando de Gundams. Desde arriba, 2 destellos parpadeantes desde el cielo iban descendiendo a un ritmo rápido dejando cada uno un rastro de partículas GN: eran el Virtue y el Kyrios. Setsuna: Están aquí... (dijo en nadie en particular) Ubicación: Base aérea de Moralia - República de Moralia - Europa Después de pasar como media hora en el aire desde que entraron en Moralia, el Minerva finalmente aterrizo cerca con seguridad y su tripulación fue bien recibido por los soldados de Moralia en vez de la AEU, para su alivio. Entre la tripulación, el Escuadrón G fueron escoltados junto con los capitanes en una limusina para llegar a la base y así poder de hablar a comandante a comandante, mientras los pilotos se limitaron a inspeccionar el estado de la base exterior donde vieron una gran cantidad de MS de tanto del PMC y la AEU reunidos, y ellos son los únicos de ZAFT estar entre ellos. Lunamaria: Increíble, mirad que cantidad de Mobile Suits hay por aquí. (dijo con asombro mirando los MS) Rey: Parece que se han tomando bastante en serio la amenaza. Shinn: ¿De verdad vamos a combatir junto a ellos? (pregunto dudoso de todo esto) Athrun: Claro que no. (dijo desde a adelante) Según nos han informado debemos acorralarlos en un punto estratégico después de que ellos hayan derribados a varias fuerzas de la AEU y el PMC. (explica mirando a su subordinado) Lunamaria gimió sorprendida al escuchar el plan que tenía preparado, pero no era por eso, sino la idea de sacrificar sus fuerzas aliadas en esto. Lunamaria: ¿De verdad vamos a sacrificar a nuestros aliados en esto? Yzak: ¿Quien te ha dicho de que sean nuestros aliados? (grito de repente medio girando la cabeza para mirarlo con severidad) A pesar de que vamos a colaborar temporalmente con ellos no sabemos si volverán a convertirse en nuestros enemigos después de esto. Tanto Shinn como Lunamaria no dijeron nada al respecto, ya que no querían cuestionar a un superior y continuaron caminando por la base, haciendo caso omiso a los ingenieros y soldados. Sin notarlo, un Enact Commander Type sobrevoló en solitario sobre la base aérea y uno se separo del grupo para descender a la pista. “¡¡¡YUUUJUUU!!!” Los operarios de la torre de control se sobresaltaron de susto al escuchar el grito de la bocina seguido cuando el Enact paso justo al lado de la torre y siguió su camino hacia la pista. “¡¡¡YUUUJUUU!!! ¡¡¡HABRÁN PASO, COLEGAAASS!!!” El sonido de la bocina fue escuchado por los ingenieros en la pista y la tripulación del Minerva como vieron al Enact descendiendo bruscamente por la pista como si estuviera participando en una carrera y estuviera llegando a la meta. El Enact se detuvo frente a los operarios un poco estupefactos por la entrada y esperaron a que saliera su piloto. No tardo en hacerlo cuando la cabina se abrió y emergió el piloto con el típico traje de vuelo de la AEU. Luego se quito el casco revelando nada más y nada menos que el bufón As de vuelo de la AEU. “¡Buenas! ¡Se presenta el As de vuelo de la AEU, el teniente Patrick Colasour!” grito Patrick con entusiasmo de una manera infantil llamando la atención de los espectadores quienes lo miraron confusos. “¡He sido enviado para ayudar a Moralia en su ayuda contra esos desgraciados de Celestial Being!” Desde distancia los pilotos de ZAFT simplemente se quedaron mirando al extraño individuo haciendo una presentación bastante exagerada. “¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿esta loco?” pregunto un poco molesto Shinn con los brazos cruzados. “Pues a mi me parece que si.” contesto Lunamaria a su lado. Patrick bajo de su MS para ser bien recibido por los ingenieros. “Bienvenido a la base área de Zaventem, teniente Colasour.” “No hay porque darla. Nosotros la AEU estaremos encantado de ayudaos contra esos Gundams y no contéis con esos descarados de ZAFT para que os ayude.” bufo Patrick con orgullo y confianza haciendo que los operarios se tensaran un poco por la aparente personalidad infantil del teniente. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su charla, Patrick noto a varios metros un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas y lo que le llamo la atención fue que todos ellos vestían de rojo. “Oye, ¿esos de hay no serán…?” “Oh, ellos. Son una de las unidades de ZAFT que enviaron PLANT para ayudarnos contra Celestial Being o eso creo.” informo uno de los ingenieros al teniente. “Bah, ¿en serio? ¿Esto es todo lo que pueden enviar esos alienígenas para ayudaos?” comento Patrick con arrogancia antes de entregarle el casco a uno de los mecánicos. “Mejor voy a saludarlos un poco.” dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ellos. “Mira, hay viene hacia nosotros, ¿qué hacemos?” pregunto Lunamaria al notar que el piloto se estaba acercándose hacia ellos. “Quizás vaya a saludarnos.” respondió Dearka un poco divertido. “Hmph, no tenemos tiempo para eso.” medio gruño Yzak. “Yo, ¿cómo estáis? Así que vosotros sois el reparto que enviaron desde el espacio, ¿verdad?” saludo Patrick mientras se paraba frente a los 6 pilotos de ZAFT para mirarlos un poco. “Je, resulta extraño que ahora seamos amigos en esto pero os aseguro que yo me encargare de uno de esos Gundams.” Yzak frunció más el ceño y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. “¿Y tú quien diablos eres tú?” “Me alegro de que lo preguntes. Que sepáis que yo soy nada más y nada menos que el As número uno de la AEU, Patrick Colasour.” Los pilotos de ZAFT se quedaron en silencio por la presentación de Patrick y cada uno se preguntaba que quien era este individuo. “¿Colasour? Creo que me suena ese nombre.” dijo Dearka un poco pensativo llamando la atención de los demás. “¿Tú eres ese famoso As de vuelo francés que hacías increíbles maniobras de vuelo que impresionaba a los demás, ¿verdad?” “¿Hasta los extraterrestres han oído hablar de mí? Entonces debo de ser universalmente famoso.” dijo con alegría Patrick. “Pues claro, eres universalmente famoso por ser pateado el culo por el Gundam azul en sus primeras intervenciones.” comento Dearka antes de que Patrick inclinara la cabeza como una comedia de anime y Dearka soltó una carcajada de risas. “¿De que hablas, le conoces?” pregunto Yzak un poco curioso. “¿Recuerdas antes del discurso de aquel viejo cuando el Gundam azul apareció en aquella base de África en donde derribo a un Enact de una forma ridícula con el piloto gritando? Pues es este de hay.” “¡Callate, no necesito que me lo recuerdes!” replicó Patrick enfurecido. “Oh, ya recuerdo. Así que tu eras aquel tarado que pilotaba ese Enact, ¿no?” comento Yzak mientras recordaba lo sucedido en aquella base de la AEU. Patrick solo le devolvió una mirada furiosa al coordinador peli plateado que él ignoro. “Espera, ¿él era ese tipo que vi en televisión cuando fue derribado por aquel Gundam?” pregunto Shinn por casualidad al recordar aquel hombre y luego no pudo reprimir unas risas al recordar como fue derrotado y humillado de una forma divertida por el Gundam azul. Lunamaria se le unió a él haciendo que el piloto de la AEU gruñera indignado. “¡Dejad de reíos de mi, que no pude hacer algo porque me pillo por sorpresa!” “Así que te pillo por sorpresa, ¿eh?” comento Yzak con los brazos cruzados. “¿Qué piloto As se le ocurría precipitarse de un modo tan estúpido e imprudente sin ni siquiera evaluar la situación?” pregunto con un poco de disgusto en su voz. “Eso, pensé que habían dicho de tu carrera había terminado cuando te patearon el culo. ¿Qué haces aquí?” bufo Dearka. “Qué sepas que he vuelto porque me necesitaban para combatir contra vosotros y ahora mismo me he ofrecido voluntario aquí para vengarme de aquel Gundam azul que me humillo y casi acaba con mi carrera.” contesto Patrick con buen humor casi narcisista. “Sí, y luego te patera de nuevo por el culo metálico y saldrás volando por los aires.” bufo Shinn mientras reía un poco. “¡Shinn!” exclamo molesto Athrun hacia su subordinado. El piloto del Enact volvió a gruñir ofendido pero luego recupero la compostura dibujando una pequeña sonrisa casi maliciosa pensando en jugar con ellos. “Vaya, los de ZAFT si que os creéis muy listos solo porque nacisteís con buenos genes y eso, incluso vivís en el espacio pero eso no evitará que os bombardee un misil nuclear. Que desgraciado sois los- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Yzak le agarro del traje y condujo su cara cerca de la suya quien lucía enojado. “¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo?” pregunto Patrick con miedo y preocupación en su voz ante la cara enfurecida del coordinador. “¿Te estabas burlando de nosotros?” pregunto Yzak con furia mientras miraba a un indefenso Patrick. “C-claro que no, hombre. Yo siempre he pensado que los coordinadores sois gente muy maja y ahora habéis venido en Sol de paz para ayudarnos. No creo que la violencia sea la única solución.” contesto el piloto con los humos bajos temiendo por su propia vida. “Ya esta bien, Yzak. Sueltalo.” intervino Athrun pidiendo a su compañero que lo soltara. El coordinador peli plateado hizo caso a regañadientes y lo dejo donde estaba. “Perdona, pero tenemos un poco de prisa, así que si no te importa, nos gustaría dirigirnos al cuartel.” hablo Athrun en todo de disculpa a Patrick. “Oh, claro, es verdad. Yo también tengo que presentarme.” contesto Patrick antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia su MS. “Adiós, coordinadores.” Una vez que se haya ido, Yzak solo soltó un resoplido malhumorado antes de que él y su grupo fueran también al cuartel. “Que tipo más raro...” comento Dearka. Horas más tarde Ubicación: Hotel - Territorio de la UNION El ambiente en el bar del hotel era sombrío, principalmente debido a la iluminación del ambiente y la lenta música de piano que podía escucharse entre el gentil bullicio de una conversación silenciosa entre varios clientes. Sumeragi Lee Noriega, sentado en el mismo bar, cuidaba una copa de vino tinto con uno mientras escuchaba el reportaje de una de las terminales holográficas que estaban incrustados en la superficie de los bares. “Noticias de ultima hora. Mientras la guerra prosigue entre las fuerzas de la Alianza formada por la UNION y la Liga de Reforma Humana y las fuerzas de ZAFT, inesperadamente por alguna razón, el gobierno de la AEU retira sus fuerzas del frente y declaran su neutralidad. Este sorprendente movimiento conmociono tanto a la UNION y a la HRL a saber que Europa ya no estará de su parte en este conflicto pero de momento no hubo una declaración por parte de la UNION. “ explico la noticiera en el terminal. “Pero lo más impactante fue que el gobierno de PLANT acepto su retiro de la guerra e hizo un tratado con el gobierno de la AUE en Bruselas para enviar tropas en conjunto hacia la neutral República de Moralia. Esta acción provoco gran escándalo en la UNION y la HRL a saber que uno de sus aliados no solo ha renunciado a la guerra sino que se había aliado con el enemigo cortando toda relación con ambas naciones. Todavía se desconoce cual va a ser la reacción de la UNION, pero de momento va- “Así que te interesa.” Sumeragi casi se sobresalto por la voz y levanto un poco la vista hacia el dueño de la voz siendo el ingeniero táctico Billy frente a ella con una sonrisa amigable. “Hola.” Sumeragi sonrió antes de apagar la terminal, y el recién llegado se sentó. “Bienvenido, señor.” dijo el cantinero. “Ah, Une Púre, por favor.” dijo Billy cortésmente. “Enseguida, señor.” respondió el camarero suavemente antes de irse dejando a la pareja solos. “¿Cómo interpretarías a las acciones actuales de la AEU con PLANT?” pregunto Billy mirando a Sumeragi. “No hablemos de eso.” respondió Sumeragi modestamente con una sonrisa. “No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.” “Sí, desde la escuela de posgrado, ¿verdad?” Billy hablo reminiscentemente “¿Cuántos años ha pasado?” Sumeragi soltó unas pequeñas risas antes de contestar. “Cállate, no quiero que la gente averigüe qué edad tengo.” contesto alegremente. “Ya sé cuántos años tienes.” respondió Billy en respuesta antes de que el camarero se acercara con el vino. “Aquí tienes, señor.” respondió el hombre rociando el vino en una copa antes de alejarse. Después de un momento de silencio, Sumeragi hablo de nuevo. “Cuando se menciona la edad real de una mujer, pierde algo de su juventud.” ella replico mientras Billy bebía un sorbo de su copa. “¿Y tienes algún dato para apoyar esta teoría?” pregunto en tono de broma haciendo que Sumeragi se riera suavemente. “No has cambiado ni un poco, Billy.” Billy se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. “Me alegro de que me hayas invitado.” Habitación del hotel De vuelta en la habitación del hotel, Christina y Feldt acababan de regresar del viaje de compras, un enorme paquete de bolsas con ropa y zapatos estaba tirado en una de las camas. “¡Estoy muy contenta!” grito de alegría Christa, mientras que Feldt, por otro lado, tenía la cabeza hundida, sin compartir el entusiasmo de su compañera. “Estoy muy cansada...” murmuro la coordinadora peli rosa esperando que la prueba hubiera terminado, desafortunadamente para ella, Christina no había terminado, ya que la morena comenzó a sacar varias prendas de ropa para ver cómo miraban a Feldt. “¡Esto es bueno, también! ¿¡Que tal este!?” chilló Christina mientras cambiaba de atuendo a la caída de un sombrero. “¡Oh, que lindo!” dijo Chris ajena a cómo Feldt empezaba a parecerse a la muerte viviente. “Déjame dormir.” dijo Feldt débilmente. Bar del hotel “¿Unidad de investigación Anti-Gundams...?” pregunto Sumeragi curiosa. Desde que ambos amigos se volvieron a ver por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Billy había empezado le había contado a su antigua amiga de la universidad su carrera como ingeniero de MS en la MSWAD donde había conocido por aquel entonces, el suboficial de vuelo Graham Aker un piloto apasionado por volar y tuvo las mejores notas de vuelo antes de que empezara la primera guerra entre la Tierra y PLANT. También le había relatado su experiencia en el combate como subteniente del 8º Escuadrón Aéreo, y al año siguiente como teniente primero y era uno de los mejores pilotos de la historia que había ganado ciertas victorias contra las fuerzas de ZAFT hasta el punto de luchar de igual a igual con uno de ellos. Pocos después de la guerra se aburrió de su vida militar debido a que ya no podía desafiar para su talento. Luego le contó que ambos habían asistido a la base militar africana de la AEU para ver la demostración del nuevo Mobile Suit de la AEU, el AEU-09 AEU Enact cuando apareció el Gundam azul de Celestial Being y logro vencer al Enact fácilmente en un instante. Luego Graham había cogido unos prismáticos de un señor para mirar de cerca y vio el nombre de la unidad en su frete <> El ingeniero continuo como escucharon el discurso de Eolia Schember y su regreso a América sin antes hacer una parada a Ceilan para desafiar al mismo Gundam en la que perdió el fusil. Luego regresaron a la base de la MSWAD donde el comandante los asigno a la Unidad de investigación Anti-Gundams. “Que nombre tan extraño.” comento Sumeragi sin evitar reírse. “Lo se. Todavía no se le a puesto un nombre oficial, ¿pero sabes que…?” pregunto llamo la atención de Sumeragi. “El profesor Eifman también esta al cargo de esa unidad.” Los ojos de Sumeragi se ensancharon un poco. “¿El profesor?” “Sí, ¿no es increíble? El profesor se encargo de mejorar la reproducción del Flag de Aker y lo hizo en un tiempo récord haciendo que su movilidad sea dos veces superior a los de un Flag estándar. Graham lo utilizo durante la intervención en Taribia en la que logro igualar a uno de los Gundams antes de que escapara.” Sumeragi sonrió fingidamente al recordar cuando Christa le hablo de un Flag que perseguía al Exia cuya velocidad era 2 veces superior. “Tu amigo si que es todo un temerario.” “Ya lo creo. Graham siempre es así, poniéndose por delante de todo como si quisiera llevarse la acción. Por algo es uno de los mejores As de vuelo de la UNION, aunque a veces yo lo veo como un idiota suicida imprudente.” Tras este comentario ambos se rieron un poco antes de calmarse. “A parte de eso, el profesor ya sacó el concepto detrás de las partículas emitidas por los Gundams.” Ella se quedo callada durante un momento antes de coger su copa. “Hmm… eso parece interesante… ¿Qué clase de partículas son?” pregunto con curiosidad fingida. “También quiero saberlo, pero él no me lo dirá, no importa cuántas veces le pregunte.” contesto de manera sincera. “¿Es eso cierto? Es una pena.” respondió Sumeragi con decepción fingida. Después de un momento, Billy decidió cambiar de tema a saber que no había vuelto a ver a su amiga desde hace ya bastante tiempo. “Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?” pregunto para aclarar el ambiente. “Bueno, muchas cosas.” respondió Sumeragi vagamente. “¿Y sobre el accidente…?” pregunto Billy casualmente. Ella aparto un poco la vista perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que responde. “Lo he olvidado.” “Ya veo...” respondió Billy, sin empujar más el asunto. Luego extendió la mano y sostuvo la parte superior de su mano con la suya. “Eso está bien. Me alegro de que nos encontráramos de nuevo.” “Sí.” Fecha: 28 de octubre del 76 EC Ubicación: Base militar de Moralia – Sur de Europa Hubo una gran actividad cuando se dirigieron y formaron formaciones de Mobile Suits de 3 facciones. Se podían escuchar pesados troncos que emanaban de enormes hangares cuando las gigantescas abrazaderas que sostenían las máquinas de guerra en posición vertical se soltaban y los MS salían, alineados en la pista, 2 grandes filas de MS AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum, hasta el ojo podía ver. Aunque las 3 facciones presentes usaban el mismo modelo de Suit, fue fácil determinar qué Suit estaba afiliado con quién se basaba en el color. “Un ejercicio conjunto.” comentó Ali Al-Saachez (el hombre pérsico) cuando él y uno de los oficiales del PMC estaban a punto de entrar en uno de los refugios de almacenamiento de armas que usaba el PMC, observando los preparativos con el rabillo del ojo. “Nunca pensé que la AEU abandonaría la guerra y luego hiciera un trato con los coordinadores para tomar parte de esto.” “Esto es el fruto de los esfuerzos diplomáticos.” respondió un funcionario a su lado. “No siempre podemos estar obteniendo el extremo corto del palo. Necesitamos a ZAFT y la AEU para poner un poco de esfuerzo también...” Mientras decía eso, la cuarta facción; las fuerzas de ZAFT formada por una banda de ZMGF-601R GuAIZ R y por otro lado el Minerva se dirigían hacia sus posiciones. “No jodas...” río Saachez mientras cerraba la puerta del búnker de almacenamiento de armas PMC. “Quiero que uses esta máquina...” dijo el oficial, como si en el momento adecuado todas las luces se encendieran, revelando un elegante Mobile Suit azul oscuro, la característica más notable es la visera que cubre la cara de la unidad. “¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un nuevo diseño de la DSSD?” Saachez preguntó retóricamente, sabiendo muy bien que fue PMC quien desarrolló la demanda para el DSSD. “Es un prototipo para experimentos de desarrollo, pero nuestro departamento técnico lo ha mejorado.” declaro el funcionario. “¿Quieres que le gane a un Gundam con esto?” pregunto Saachez con incredulidad. “Capturar uno.” corrigió el funcionario ganando un resoplido del mercenario pérsico. “Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.” “Nos hemos preparado para pagarle más dinero del que puedas imaginar.” Saachez silbó antes de caminar hacia el Suit, pasando su mano por el costado del Suit. “Eso suena muy tentador.” respondió con una sonrisa cruel en la cara. Mansión de los Mei Una limusina roja se detuvo frente a una lujosa mansión, Hong Long salió del asiento del conductor y abrió una de las puertas traseras, dejando que los ocupantes de los vehículos salieran. “Os estaba esperando.” saludó a Wang Liu Mei, acercándose a las llegadas por la puerta principal. “Buen día.” respondió Sumeragi cuando salió del auto, Feldt y Christina la siguieron muy de cerca. “Entonces déjame mostrarte el camino.” indico Wang a las chicas mientras entraban a dentro de la mansión. En una de las habitaciones, se instalaron dos consolas grandes, con una holo-pantalla gigante frente a ellas, Christina y Feldt inmediatamente tomaron posición en cada consola, encendieron las máquinas y luego comenzaron a configurar todos los datos necesarios para la misión. “Impresionante, Wang Liu Mei.” comento Sumeragi sorprendida. “Todo esto es excelente.” “Me halagas.” respondió Liu Mei. Un mapa de Moralia con todas las bases y Mobile Suits marcados apareció en la pantalla holo. “Esto muestra cómo se despliegan las fuerzas de moralianas y de la AEU.” respondió Hong Long. “Y por lo visto el PMC Trust y ZAFT, así como el tiempo real. Entre ellos el Minerva.” “¿Minerva?” pregunto Liu Mei curiosa. “¿Te refieres aquella nave de ZAFT de ultima generación que participo en la demolición de Junius Seven?” “Sí, ellos tienen una Unidad G que formo parte del Proyecto Nuevo Milenium y que no había sido robado por aquel grupo de la Alianza.” contó Sumeragi como su cara se puso un poco tensa. “Aquella unidad causo problemas al Exia durante la demolición logrando destruir un brazo y quitarle el blindaje del torso. Además de que logro destruir una gran cantidad de MS de la Alianza y un Mobile Armor el solo.” Wang Liu parecía asombrada tras escuchar la historia de la supuesta Unidad G que causo problemas a uno de los “verdaderos Gundams” y sea tan temibles como ellos. “Ni por mi que se tratara del Freedom.” comento ella en broma. Entre tanto, Feldt observo su terminal antes de volverse hacia su compañera. “¿Cuándo encontraste el tiempo para hackearlo?” pregunto curiosa. “Antes del desayuno.” respondió Christina con un guiño. “La misión comenzará a las cien horas según lo previsto.” anuncio Sumeragi. “Nuestros objetivos son todo hostiles hacia nosotros.” “¡Entendido!” respondieron Feldt y Christina simultáneamente. Base militar de la MSWAD – Estados Unidos – UNION “Ah, Te reuniste con Kujo, ¿verdad?” hablo Eifman poniendo una carpeta sobre la mesa “¿Y cómo está ella?” “Esta bien.” respondió Billy alegremente. “¿Discutiste con el incidente?” pregunto Eifman curioso. “Le pregunte de aquello, pero ella dice que lo había olvidado todo.” respondió Billy. “Ya veo. Me alegro mucho.” contesto Eifman aliviado mientras colocaba otra carpeta, Graham escuchó a la pareja desde su asiento. ‘¿Kujo? ¿Están hablando de lo que pasó con ese pronosticador de combate?’ “Señor, estoy obteniendo una visión de la escena. Está en el monitor.” Indicó uno de los operadores en la sala, captando la atención de todos los presentes, una pantalla en la pared encendida, que mostraba la trayectoria del movimiento Gundams en un mapa y las imágenes en vivo. “Así que va con el reparto entero.” comento Howard viendo las imágenes. “Eso no estaba en nuestros datos.” dijo Daryl un poco confuso. Graham solo siguió mirando a la pantalla. ‘''Celestial Being se está poniendo en serio.’ '''Ubicación: Base aérea de Moralia - Moralia - sur de Europa occidental' “¡Tengo confirmación visual de los Gundams, Punto A4576! ” informo el piloto de un Hellion moraliano mientras patrullaba su área designada. Cabina del Dynames “Parece que el enemigo logró vernos.” comento Lockon al ver al Hellion a distancia. “Muy bien, chicos, actuad de acuerdo con el plan de la misión. Mantenga la línea codificada abierta en todo momento. Espere revisiones de la señorita Sumeragi al plan.” “¡Entendido!” respondieron los otros 3 Meisters cuando sus Gundams se separaron en distintas zonas. Ubicación: Oficina central de la JNN - Isla Onogoro - Emiratos Unidos de Orb “¡Nos han informado que los Gundams Meisters han empezado su ataque en Moralia!” aviso un empleado llamando la atención del resto. “¡Reporte urgente! ¡Preparé los gráficos!” ordeno el jefe al empleado antes de volverse a otro. “Date prisa con la actualización de noticias de última hora. ¡Deprisa! “Sí.” dijo el otro empleado antes de irse. “¡Así que hicieron su movimiento!” dijo el jefe a nadie en particular. En poco tiempo las cadenas de televisión empezaron a transmitir las imágenes en vivo de la batalla que se estaba llevando en Moralia en todo el mundo. Un gran numero de espectadores ya sea de los líderes mundiales incluyendo el Consejo Supremo de PLANT y el propio Djibril estaban viendo sus respectivas pantallas. “Cómo podrán ver, el gobierno de Moralia ha declarado el estado de emergencia por este repentino ataque de Celestial Being a sus bases. Las fuerzas de la AEU y ZAFT están colaborando juntos para detenerlos pero no sabemos en que estado se encuentra en estos momentos...” explico el noticiario mientras se veía una base moraliana con varios haces rosas surgiendo de ella. En algún lugar del fondo del marca Ubicación: Arcángel – Océano Pacífico Hasta la tripulación del Arcángel conformado por Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Murrue, Andrew y otros estaban reunidos en la sala de mando observando la emisora de Moralia. Todos estaban en un intenso silencio al ver las imágenes, y entre todos ellos, Cagalli no paraba de temblar internamente al ver como Celestial Being están iniciando una guerra con una nación neutral. Esas acciones no cambiarán nada y solo creara más odio y caos en el mundo. Kira a su lado también parecía compartir sus pensamientos y también se limito a seguir mirando al televisor. Ubicación: Bases militares de Moralia – Sur de Europa occidental “Escuadrón aéreo enemigo encontrado en el punto E332.” informo Allelujah. “Es increíble las predicciones de Sumeragi-san...” El Kyrios disparo varias ráfagas láser de su sub-máquina para hacer que el escuadrón conjunto de Hellions se rompiera y se dispersaran por ambos lados. Al pasar, se fijo en cada Hellion y disparó media docena de misiles desde el contenedor de vuelo. “¿¡Qué!?” pregunto confuso uno de los pilotos. “¡No puedo evadirlo!” grito casi en pánico otro piloto antes de que él y el resto de sus compañeros fueron alcanzados por la ronda de misiles y todos fueron destruidos en el aire. Mansión Mei Win “Formación enemiga destruida.” informo Feldt. “Kyrios. No hay cambio en el plan de la misión.” “Entendido.” respondió Allelujah. “Continuando con la intervención.” “Dynames y el Virtue proceden a intervenir en el punto D883.” Ubicación: Bases militares de Moralia – Sur de Europa occidental Varios Hellions negros de tipo tierra estaban rodeando y disparando al unisono al Dynames pero este se había protegido con una gran plan verde que repelía todos los ataques sin problemas. “¡Haro, te dejo dejo los controles del escudo!” ordeno Lockon con una sonrisa mientras ponía un ojo en su rifle de maqueta. “¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Déjamelo a mí!” grito de alegría Haro. El Dynames abrió fuego contra los Hellions, desactivándolos en una rápida sucesión. “Ni siquiera tengo que apuntar!” comento Lockon, sin darse cuenta de que otro escuadrón de PMC había visto de dónde venían sus disparos y se estaban escondiendo detrás de él. El otro escuadrón de Hellions abrió fuego en la parte trasera del Dynames, pero Haro se había percatado de ello y había bloqueado los disparos con el nuevo equipo de escudo. “¡Ataque trasero! ¡Ataque trasero!” aviso Haro a Lockon. “Oooh.” respondió Lockon, bajando el rifle de francotirador y sacando una de las pistolas láser con la mano izquierda del Dynames. “¡Esta bien si tu furtivo te ataca!” comento Lockon antes de disparar varias rondas instantáneas, quitando la cabeza ofensiva del Hellion, antes de disparar a los demás detrás de él con la pistola de rayos mientras intentaban acercarse. Por otro lado, el Virtue desciende sobre la pista de una base con un ruido sordo frente a varias unidades de ZAFT siendo GuAIZ R. “Virtue, elimina al escuadrón de GuAIZ R.” declaro Tieria antes de que el Virtue cargara su bazooka GN y disparo el poderoso haz que alcanzo a todos los MS de ZAFT aniquilándolos por completo. Por otro lado un escuadrón de Hellions de la AEU se aproximo al Virtue desde el aire, y el líder del escuadrón, Patrick no pudo evitar sonreír ante su buena suerte. “Hay esta una de esas condenadas máquinas.” declaro Patrick con bravuconería. “Es una pena de que no se trate del aquel azul que arruino mi carrera en África. Pero me da igual, ¡voy a por ti!” grito Patrick mientras él y su escuadrón se precipitara hacia el Gundam corpulento. “Mobile Suits enemigos se aproximan a alta velocidad desde G653.” informo Feldt a Tieria. “Entendido.” declaro Tieria. “Eliminando los objetivos.” Las 2 enormes cápsulas montadas en las Virtudes giraron hacia atrás y se colocaron sobre sus hombros, y dos barriles gigantes se extendieron desde cada uno. Tieria rápidamente se fijó en los trajes entrantes, estableció el ángulo de los cañones para negar el área al máximo y abrió fuego. Justo cuando el escuadrón se aproximaba hacia su objetivo, Patrick noto como el Gundam revelo otro tipo de arma cargándose lo que le llamo más la atención. De ella emergieron 2 rayos masivos en una gran explosión de gran angular. Patrick se percato de esto y movió su Hellion a un lado para evitar el ataque con éxito pero sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte como el resto de los Hellions fueron vaporizados antes de que sus pilotos pudiera reaccionar. El Hellion superviviente tuvo problemas para mantener el control debido a que sus alas fueron quemadas por el ataque. “¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO!?” grito Patrick como su Hellion se estrello contra un bosque y no se supo nada más de él. “Continuando la misión.” declaro Tieria a Sumeragi. Mansión Wang Liu “Virtue, fase uno completada, ahora pasa a la fase dos.” informo Christina mientras tecleaba su monitor. “Kyrios ha tratado con fuerzas aéreas enemigas. Pasando a la fase dos.” informo Feldt mientras ella hacia lo mismo. “Alterar el plan de la misión del Dynames a C5.” ordeno Sumeragi a Feldt. “Entendido.” obedeció Feldt. Wang Liu parecía un poco impresionada por lo rápido que habían hecho el trabajo los jóvenes Meisters hay y no pudo evitar expresas estas palabras. “Así que este es el poder de los Gundams Meisters.” “Tan solo es el comienzo.” respondió Sumeragi en respuesta. “¿Cómo esta el Exia?” “De acuerdo al plan, está haciendo su asalto al batallón enemigo en T554", respondió Christina. Ubicación: Bases militares de Moralia – Sur de Europa occidental Con la espada/rifle GN y la espada GN en la mano, Exia cargó hacia adelante, cortando un GuAIZ R delante de él en 2 con un corte hacia arriba de la espada/rifle. Dando un salto mortal en el aire para evitar los disparos de rayo y cañonera disparados por los otros Suits de ZAFT, cuando aterrizó cortó otros 2 MS en pedazos. Otro GuIAZ R se abalanzó sobre él con su escudo compuesto, la garra de viga activada, sin embargo, Exia se agachó por debajo y cortó su brazo con la hoja larga de GN, mientras que deshabilitó el Suit detrás de él con otro corte de espada/rifle. Al ver 4 unidades más dirigiéndose hacia él desde todas las direcciones, Exia dobló la espada / rifle y devolvió la hoja larga de GN a su base de montaje. Antes de alcanzar las dagas montadas detrás de su cintura y lanzarlas a los trajes que están frente a ellas, desactívelas antes de que puedan acercarse. Una vez hecho esto, se volvió rápidamente y simultáneamente sacó sus sables de haz, cortando los otros 2 GuAIZ R's por la mitad en la cintura cuando lo alcanzaron. Una vez eliminado a todas las fuerzas de ZAFT en esta zona, Setsuna se quedo impasible en sus pensamientos a saber que pronto comenzara la segunda fase y pueda que vuelva a ver a su archirrival. Impulse Esta vez lo vencerá. “Exia, fase uno completa.” declaro Setsuna. “Fase dos- Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase cuando escucho un sonido de advertencia y luego varios disparos láseres descendieron donde estaba el Exia lo que obligo al Gundam azul retroceder. Un Mobile Suit azul oscuro que llevaba una sub-ametralladora Zastava Stigmate RFW-99 hizo zoom a través del espacio en el que Exia había estado parada antes de girar y continuar su ataque. “¿¡Un nuevo modelo!?” pregunto Setsuna mientras trataba de evadir los disparos del Suit que se aproxima rápidamente, el piloto estaba un paso adelante liderando todos sus disparos rápidos, docenas de ellos golpeando el tejido del Gundam. “¿¡Qué!?” exclamo Setsuna sorprendido mientras el Suit descendía bajo y rápido. Continuando librando tiro tras disparo en el Exia. ‘¿Está leyendo mis movimientos...?’ El enemigo estaba justo delante de él, con el escudo golpeando la escuadra del Gundam en el cofre, ya que hizo una carga en el hombro antes de ascender para flotar sobre el Gundam golpeado. Entonces se escucharon crueles risas burlonas que emanan de los altavoces internos del Suit. “¡¡JAHAHAHA!! ESA UNIDAD ES GENIAL, PERO VEO QUE EL PILOTO NO ESTÁ DEL TODO BIEN.” remarco el piloto del Suit enemigo. “¿¡EH, SEÑOR GUNDAM!?” Mientras Setsuna incorporaba su Gundam, no pudo evitar escuchar aquella voz maniática que hizo llamar su atención. “¡Estás interfiriendo con mi negocio!” remarco de nuevo el piloto. Al oír esa voz de nuevo, el mundo de Setsuna se congelo al reconocer a la persona que estaba pilotando aquel Suit. “N-no puede ser...” tartamudeo el Meister azul, su sangre comenzó a ponerse fría cuando reconoció a quién pertenecía la voz, su mente comenzó a parpadear cuando era un niño en Krugis. “¡Al menos tengo una ventaja sobre esto!” el piloto gritó cuando su Suit descendió sobre el Exia, pateó al Gundam en el hombro antes de aterrizar a una corta distancia. “No puede ser él...” murmuro de nuevo Setsuna con incredulidad. El UT-D1 Civil Astray delante de él asumió una posición lista, la bayoneta de haz de la sub-ametralladora se encendió cuando el Suit sacó su brazo derecho. “¡Eres mio, Gundam!” declarado con una sonrisa Ali Al-Saachez. Fin del capitulo